


Mientras Duermes

by Sadrigrl



Series: 1 Day 1 Otp | Shiptober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrigrl/pseuds/Sadrigrl
Summary: A Bulma le encanta la expresión del rostro de Vegeta mientras duerme, y quiere encontrar una forma de capturarla.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: 1 Day 1 Otp | Shiptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mientras Duermes

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot escrito para el Shiptober 2020, utilizando la lista de temas creada por @LaylaRedfox en Twitter.
> 
> Día 2 - Fotografía

Apenas Bulma abrió los ojos, su visión se encontró perturbada por la luz del Sol de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana. Maldijo mentalmente, había olvidado cerrar la cortina antes de dormir. Aún sin despabilarse por completo, creyó oír al camión de la basura pasar cerca, y siempre solía pasarse alrededor de las nueve, así que imaginó que esa hora era. Soltó un gruñido porque era sábado y no tenía por qué andar despierta un sábado en la mañana si no tenía trabajo pendiente, pero una vez que se despertaba, difícilmente podía volver a dormir. Mientras se restregaba los ojos, encontrando alguna que otra lagaña en ellos y mandándola a volar por ahí, se corrió un poco más al costado de la cama para poder estirar sus brazos luego sin molestar a su esposo, que continuaba durmiendo a su lado.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos con normalidad, sin que le molestara la luz ya, se sentó en la cama. Lo primero que hizo después fue girarse hasta la mesita de al lado en la que estaban su lámpara, un libro que venía leyendo por esos días y su celular. Su objetivo era éste último, así que estiró el brazo para tomarlo y presionó el botón para encender la pantalla. Las 09:21, marcaban. Estaba en lo cierto.

Pasó la mano que tenía libre por su cabeza para acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello corto que le cayeron en la cara y su siguiente acción fue quitarse las sábana y cobija que la tapaban para poner un pie fuera de la cama y tantear en el suelo, buscando sus pantuflas, y fue cuando finalmente las halló para proceder a levantarse completamente. En cuanto lo hizo, dejó su teléfono en la mesita de nuevo. Después, caminó hasta su ropero y se vistió la parte inferior del cuerpo con un pantalón de _jogging_ celeste _,_ cambiándose los _shorts_ sueltos que portaba. En cuanto al torso, se dejó la misma camiseta blanca de raso sin mangas que traía puesta desde la noche anterior.

Tenía planeado dirigirse al baño inmediatamente después, sin embargo, un ronquido sonoro proveniente de su marido le hizo voltear en su dirección. Bulma soltó una risilla y se le quedó mirando. Supo que ayer había estado entrenando mucho con Trunks y, cómo siempre, terminaba agotadísimo tras sus entrenamientos que le ocupaban el día entero casi sin descanso, y cuando sentía que ya había hecho suficiente —por el momento— se tomaba un día libre cada tanto, el cual aprovechaba para dormir hasta las dos de la tarde, como mínimo. Y ahí estaba, desparramado en la cama, medio destapado y con el torso desnudo, con la boca abierta y una expresión neutra y relajada que solo parecía tener cuando se encontraba descansando después de tanto esfuerzo. Si le preguntaran a Bulma cuál era la expresión favorita de Vegeta, contestaría sin ningún rastro de duda que se trataba de esa. Y aunque le encantaba, lamentaba no poder verla muy seguido, mucho menos cuando el hombre estaba consciente.

¿Sería de mala educación si decidía capturar el momento con una foto?

Luego de un par de segundos pensando en esa pregunta que se había hecho, Bulma caminó en silencio de vuelta hasta la mesa y tomó nuevamente su celular. Lo desbloqueó y seleccionó la aplicación de cámara, verificando de a tanto que la expresión tranquila de Vegeta no se haya esfumado. No era muy buena con las fotografías, por lo que tomarla a más de un metro mientras hacía zoom no era una opción, así que, intentando no hacer ningún ruido ni movimiento brusco, fue hasta la cama y se sentó allí, en el poco espacio libre que quedaba luego de que las extremidades de su esposo la hayan acaparado.

Era una lástima que el rostro de Vegeta no se dirigiera al lado de la habitación que más luz tenía, de esa manera se vería mejor la foto, pero se conformó con intentar sacarla de todos modos, y cuando llegó el punto en que ya no se veía borroso y pudo enfocar bien, se preparó para presionar y capturar la fotografía por fin. Y hubiera salido bien, si no fuese porque Vegeta movió la mano hacia arriba, haciendo que Bulma perdiera el equilibrio de su brazo y soltara el teléfono, el cual impactó contra el brazo del hombre. Ella se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, rogando no haberle estropeado el sueño, pero ya era tarde.

—¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó el saiyajin, con la voz ronca típica de alguien recién despertado, mientras le miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—¡Perdón por despertarte! —exclamó, quitando rápidamente su celular de la cama para sostenerlo con sus propia mano—. Nada relevante, tú sigue durmiendo —Dicho ésto, hizo un intento de taparlo con las sábanas, cosa que él detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Aún después de oír su respuesta, Vegeta la observó y se fijó en su teléfono, seguía desbloqueado y, por lo tanto, la cámara abierta era visible.

—¿Intentabas tomarme una foto? —Frunció las cejas mientras hablaba.

—Ahh, es que pones una expresión tan bonita mientras duermes —Rió—. Y no sé, quería capturarla.

Vegeta continuó viéndola de la misma manera, hasta que después de unos segundos miró hacia el techo y soltó una risa breve.

—¿Qué, no te gusta la que pongo todo el tiempo? —Evitó verla a la cara en tanto que hacía la pregunta.

—No digas eso —susurró, a la vez que se volvía a acostar junto a él y le abrazaba. Se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso. Seguido, él volteó y ella lo volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios, un beso corto.

—A todo esto —habló Vegeta después de que sus rostros se separaran un poco—. ¿Qué tipo de expresión era la que tenía?

—Estabas como… —Bulma cerró los ojos y se desparramó en la cama, igual a la posición de él momentos atrás, y trató de imitar la expresión relajada de su cara. Antes de reincorporarse, sintió que su celular estaba siendo arrebatado de su mano, y el sonido de una foto siendo tomada se hizo presente—. ¡Oye! —exclamó después de abrir los ojos.

—Venganza —dijo él por lo bajo.

—¡Pero si yo no te había sacado nada! —Sus palabras salían de manera torpe, pues se reía mientras hablaba.

—Mejor prevenir que curar —Volvió a hablar Vegeta, teniendo todavía el celular de su esposa en la mano, presionando el botón para eliminar la fotografía de hace un instante.


End file.
